Carribean Rockers
by Silver-Draega
Summary: PG-13 just to be on the safe side. Anyway, classic girls get dumped into PotC. Rating mostly for language, but my friends can also be... interesting. Slight possiblity of more violence.
1. Prelude

A/N: Hi! Yes, I'm starting another fanfic while I'm still writing my first! I'm insane, don't bother telling me. My friend who is sitting behind while I'm writing this just informed me. Not that I didn't know, but... whatever. Like I really care. I'll change my disclaimer every so-often. My old one bored the hell out of me. Either that or I'll have them do it! Heeheehee. This is going to be fun!  
  
Disclaimer: Monica- None of us own anything made by Disney. Hannah- Damn. Me (off set) – Hannah, that's Monica's line! That and get on with the disclaimer! Hannah- We just finished it! Me- Oops. Sorry, wasn't listening!  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Bored, bored, bored," muttered Hannah, looking around her room for something to do. Her electric guitar was propped against the far wall, leaning against the closet door. Not interesting. Her glance fell on the back of my head, which was staring straight ahead. Like her, I couldn't think of anything to talk about, except the fact that we had lived through an iMusicast* performance and come out with our eardrums intact.  
  
She risked a glance at our friend Monica, who was switching the CD for the umpteenth that day. Or rather, that night, because it was sometime around midnight.  
  
"What now?" Hannah groaned. "Not rap, ok?"  
  
"Naw, really?" responded Monica. "Think more, like, I dunno, Linkin Park maybe? I know you don't like rap, Han."  
  
"Right, whatever. Just turn up the stinkin' volume if its LP."  
  
"Yes your majesty," I drawled from my position propped up at the foot of the bed. "Would you like anything else or will that be all for tonight?"  
  
"Funny." Hannah's voice dripped sarcasm. "But I suppose if you offering to get me something, then I would like..."  
  
She never finished that sentence. Or if she did we were laughing so loud that it drowned out the last part of the sentence. Monica's veritable roar of laughter drowned out basically everything else in the room. I bet it would have woken Hannah's parents and siblings up if we hadn't been sucked through the floor.  
  
*iMusicast is a place in Oakland, CA where local bands can rent the stage and perform for about ½ an hour. For more info, go to   
  
A/N: Ok, short chapter, I know. It'll be longer next time. 


	2. Slap Bang into the Carribean

A/N: Ok, sorry, there was 'sposed to be a link to imusicast.com, but it didn't come out right, so... yeah. Anyway! Take it away girls!  
  
Hannah: We own absolutely nothing made by Disney or it's...  
  
Me: Affiliates.  
  
Hannah: Affiliates. We don't own the characters either.  
  
Monica: If we ever buy them, remember that Captain Jack Sparrow is mine!  
  
Me: shudderPoor Sparrow.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
I felt myself falling, and heard Monica's laughter change to a scream. My eyes widened in the infinitive darkness and I tried to shriek. Well, it was the best way to get the jitters out.  
  
Suddenly light reflected into my eyes from somewhere below us. I finally let out the long-awaited shriek as I saw we were hurtling downward at an alarming rate. Towards an ocean.  
  
"Awwww, shit!!!" Hannah screamed over the roar of the wind.  
  
"Say that 10 times and it'll be more accurate!" I shouted back.  
  
She obliged.  
  
We hit the deck about 5 seconds later, and there was a splash as Hannah hit the water about 10 feet away from the ship.  
  
"What the bloody hell?" yelled a voice from somewhere on the other side of the ship.  
  
I didn't bother listening. I stood up and dove overboard after Hannah.  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the Interceptor,  
  
"What the bloody hell?" yelled a man, probably the captain of the ship, looking around wildly.  
  
"No idea, why don't you go and check it out?" asked the younger man standing near him. "I can handle things if need be."  
  
"Alright, don't ask me why I'm letting you," replied the other one.  
  
Back to the girls,  
  
The instant I hit the water I regretted diving in. The water, though quite near the shore, was like ice. I opened my eyes to try and locate Hannah. Damn that hurt.  
  
I squinted against the salty ocean water, and caught a glimpse of something else diving into the water. Who was that? It wasn't Monica, and I was looking for Hannah, so it couldn't be one of our group.  
  
I didn't pause to think about who it was. I propelled myself back to the surface.  
  
The younger man, hearing the splashes, had run over to the other side just in time to see my head come above the surface.  
  
"What the?...." was all he managed to say before I interrupted him.  
  
"Listen, don't just stare at me, give me a hand out!" I snapped.  
  
"Alright, let me get a few things," he called back before going below deck.  
  
I floated there for a moment or so before Monica realized where I was.  
  
"Em! Where's Han?" she asked.  
  
"Below sea level. How far below, I have no idea."  
  
"And who was that guy? The one who just went inside?"  
  
"I don't..." I had started to say when he came back out onto the deck with rope and blankets.  
  
"Here, catch!" he called, throwing out a rope.  
  
I caught the rope and he began to pull it up. After Monica joined him, I was up in 30 seconds. Literally.  
  
The instant I collapsed onto the wooden deck, the young man threw a rough blanket over me and went back to the looking over the water, apparently for the other man.  
  
Monica sat down next to me as I pushed myself into a sitting position. "Do you recognize him, or is my brain playing tricks on me?" I muttered to her.  
  
She laughed quietly. "You have a brain?" she asked with a snicker.  
  
"Yes I do, and it works perfectly well, thank you very much," I retorted. "And now, do you recognize him or not?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't remember where I saw him," she replied.  
  
"Same. And I recognize the ship too."  
  
"Hmm. Don't ask me 'where from?', cause I won't be able to answer."  
  
"Same."  
  
The two of us sat there for somewhere around 10 seconds, till a head broke the surface.  
  
"Will! Where the bloody hell are you, you eunuch?"  
  
The younger man reappeared on our side of the deck after hearing the other one's shout. "God Jack, do you want me to leave the ship to run into something?" he asked.  
  
"I don't bloody well care, just give me a hand getting the lass out of the water, savvy?" he replied.  
  
Monica got up to help the young man get Hannah's unconscious form to the ship. The older man decided to swim back and climb up the side.  
  
When we got Hannah onto the deck, the young man, to all appearances named Will, through a blanket over her limp body.  
  
The older man turned to look at us, and grinned, a grin filled with gold teeth. He extended a hand to help me to my feet. I took it, he helped me up, and he introduced himself.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow luv, and what the bloody hell are you and your mates doin' on my ship?"  
  
A/N: Sorry to any Will fans who object to him being called a eunuch. No flames! And Hannah does not die. Review! 


	3. Seawater, Arguements, and Tortuga!

A/N: Ok, I think you know the disclaimer by now, so I'll just say that none of us own anything.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I stared at him. Just simply stared. Monica gasped, and Hannah was still out cold. Memories came flooding back.  
  
"J-Jack Sparrow?" I stammered. "The Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"The one and only luv, and now if you'd be so kind as to answer my question?"  
  
Monica decided to join the conversation. "We don't know how we got here," she retorted, her voice higher than usual. I spun to look at her. Monica isn't really the kind of person who gets intimidated easily, so this startled me.  
  
"What?" he said, advancing on her. Now, Monica's almost 6' tall, so the sight of a man not much taller than me made a pretty amusing spectacle. Monica seemed to catch on to the reason I was holding a hand over my mouth and grinned.  
  
Sparrow saw and turned to face me. Now we were just driving him insane! He looked from one to the other, and tried to figure out what was so funny, but obviously couldn't.  
  
Hannah seemed to choose that moment to wake up. She sat up and groaned, rubbed her forehead and looked around.  
  
Monica and I ran over to her, and while I was at it I decided I might as well tell the captain that we might be girls, but we're girls with attitude. As I jogged past, I swung my leg to the side just enough to catch him in the back of the knee. He fell and went sliding across the wet deck, banging into the rail on the stern without any of his usual grace.  
  
That got Hannah to laugh. But then she started to cough up seawater. Monica and I averted our eyes. More pleasant to look at the green Carribean water than one of your friends barfing up seawater, even if it was the same stuff.  
  
When she stopped heaving and gagging, we turned back to look at her. Talk about green skin.  
  
She looked from us to Sparrow, then to Will and back to us. She did this before it finally clicked that we were on a ship in the middle of the Carribean.  
  
"What the hell? What're they doing here? What happened? What..."  
  
"Shut up Hannah!" I yelled, drowning her out for a minute. Didn't matter though. She kept right on talking.  
  
I looked at Monica and rolled my eyes. Will saw this and looked at her to see what her reaction would be. She hadn't seen my eye-roll. She had her eyes hidden by her hand in embarrassment. Heehee. Fun.  
  
".... What the hell are we doing in the middle of the fuckin Carribean? Where the hell are my Kid Moe CDs right when I need them?" Here she paused to draw a breath and I took my opportunity to interrupt her.  
  
"Why don't you just shut up and let me try to explain?" I yelled at her. She actually shut up for a minute. Impressive.  
  
"Okay," I started, "So as you can probably tell, we are somewhere in the eastern part of the Gulf of Mexico, more specifically, on a pirate ship in the middle of the 16- or 1700's." I smirked. She probably hadn't heard a word of what I had just said.  
  
I was right. "What?" she asked, still dazed. "No, really, where the hell are we?"  
  
Monica laughed. "Now you have someone new to tell 'You have ears, so you might want to learn to use them!'" I told her.  
  
She just kept laughing. Typical Monica. "Anyway, I just told you where the hell we were, and I'm not a parrot, so I don't repeat everything a million times!" I said to Hannah.  
  
She had finally processed what I had said. She gaped at me and Monica, and then looked over at our oh-so-kind captain, who was currently trying to pretend that he wasn't eavesdropping on our conversation.  
  
"Yeah right!" she scoffed the minute she had gotten her tongue back.  
  
"Hey, are you saying I'm lying?"  
  
"Well then, how did we get here? Not to mention, how do you know that that's where we are?"  
  
"Don't you remember falling? Being sucked through the floor? And why the hell do you think I would lie about something like this?" I snapped, my temper rising at a dangerous speed.  
  
She stopped and thought about it. She tried to speak several times, but apparently thought better of it.  
  
"What, can't think of what to say? Or cat got your tongue?" I smirked. I don't know why.  
  
But right when Hannah was about to respond, Jack came striding up. "First of all, I'll have none of this on me ship, savvy?" He looked from me to Hannah and back again. "And second, we've reached Tortuga."  
  
A/N: Yes, my friends and I fight all the time. All my friends. But it's fun, so it doesn't really matter. Review!  
  
I'm somewhere around 5'6", and Monica is about 5'10" or 5'11", whereas Jack Sparrow is only 'sposed to be 5'5-6". So that really would be amusing.  
  
My friends and I enjoy driving people out of their minds. It's fun! : D  
  
Kid Moe is a local band from the cities called the East Bay, which is where I live. They rock! 


	4. Stowaways and Cussing in Spanish

Disclaimer: No one owns anything, except for the characters you do not recognize (with the exceptions of Monica and Hannah, you should recognize them by now).  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Wonderful, and now you're going to leave us on this God-forsaken rock, right?" I snapped at Jack.  
  
"Why would I do that?" he asked, all innocence. "You can be part of me crew. You'll just have to watch your tongues, savvy?"  
  
Before I could say anything, Monica intervened with a flowery response to Jack and glare in my direction that told me quite clearly to keep my mouth shut.  
  
We arrived in Tortuga's port a little over an hour later. Jack immediately disembarked, but Monica, Hannah and I all stayed on board. Jack had told us (and Will had agreed) that unless we were wearing some sort of dress we were required to stay on the Interceptor. We all thought that was a load of bullshit, but it's better not to tell your captain that.  
  
Later that night, long after Will and Jack had left, we began to get hungry and claustrophobic, not a good combination as we found out. We began to explore the ship, and soon discovered that in the captain's cabin, there was a full wardrobe of elegant, 1700's style dresses (much to our dismay). They would fit someone Hannah's size or my size, but they were all far too short for Monica. She shrugged it off, telling us to get her something to eat and then get our slow and sorry asses back to the ship.  
  
Hannah and I wandered the streets, looking for wherever Jack and Will might just happen to be. We walked for almost an hour and passed 18 different taverns before we found the one that they were in.  
  
Will grinned when he saw us running towards him. "Jack and I were wondering how long it would take you to figure out that we didn't have any food on the ship," he told us, still grinning.  
  
"I don't bloody well care, alright?" I said, breathless after my sprint with Hannah. "Now, would you mind directing us to the food? We're on orders from Monica to bring some back to the ship."  
  
He laughed and gave us a handful of coins, then led us over to the counter that stood against one wall.  
  
After buying some for Monica and eating some ourselves, we ran back to the Interceptor with food in a bag, and were greeted with it being torn away from us. Between mouthfuls, she told us that we also had a visitor.  
  
The three of us trudged down into the underbelly of the ship, and saw a flash of silvery-golden as someone ducked their head behind a large barrel. I nodded to them and the three of us fanned out around the stowaway. When we had trapped the person, we stopped advancing. Our prisoner, seeing who we were, laughed and stood up, walking towards us with a smile. I personally don't understand how she could smile while we were in the wet, moldy, dark underbelly of a ship, but that's just me.  
  
"Em, Han, Mons, what's up gals?" she asked, walking towards us.  
  
Hannah snorted. "We could ask you the same thing Harris," I told her.  
  
She grinned. "Well, actually, it would be nice if you could tell me where the hell I am first."  
  
Monica laughed. "We, madam, are stuck in the middle of the Carribean, in the middle of the 17th century," she informed her, with the air of someone who had better things to do than to tell you where you were. "You are on the British Royal Navy ship the Interceptor, whose captain is Jack Sparrow, and whose first mate is William Turner, the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner. Any other questions?"  
  
Harris looked at her like she was mad then decided that she had already known that. "Actually yes, there is one more. What's with the dresses?"  
  
Hannah and I looked down at our attire. "Umm, we weren't allowed off the ship without them," Hannah told her. She then turned to me. "Do you by any chance remember where we left our normal clothes?" she asked. "This dress is heavy."  
  
"Yeah, they're up in the cabins. And yours can't be half as bad as mine is, because mine is twice as long!"  
  
"Well haha, too bad for you."  
  
"I'll get you for that later Hannah."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Sure you will Em, sure you will."  
  
The men didn't get back to the ship until an hour or so before sunrise. We all took turns keeping watch for them. When they did return, it was Will dragging a stoned Jack by his collar.  
  
That morning passed uneventfully. We ate some of the food that Will had bought, we looked at the new crew, got in trouble with Jack and Gibbs, and met Anamaria. After that, the five of us women were inseparable. We shared duties, a cabin, secrets, jokes, stories, basically everything.  
  
"So, tell me again, what made us become members of a buccaneer crew?" I asked Monica after a week or so of sailing.  
  
"The fact that it was either be part of the crew or stay on Tortuga and become a whore," she told me.  
  
Hannah heard us and laughed. "Give me the chance to be a pirate any day!" she called from the bowsprit where she was hauling in a rope that had been dangling off the side of the ship. "I mean, we're only 16, right? That's a little to young to be a whore if you ask me."  
  
I grinned. "Remember that we're in a period of time where girls were considered marriageable age after their 15th birthday. So, if we were born in this time period, we'd already be married!"  
  
We all looked at each other and shuddered. "Sounds awful," Harris commented.  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Hear hear!"  
  
"Amen sisters!"  
  
"Shut up guys."  
  
"Porque?" asked Hannah, walking over to join us in leaning over the side. God I hate it when she speaks in Spanish.  
  
"Ah, vete a la mierda, Han," I responded.  
  
"Okay, that was cold," Monica intervened. "Em, keep a civil tongue...."  
  
"Why? You guys don't," I interrupted her.  
  
She paused. "Okay, so that's true, but if you've got to cuss someone out, keep it in English, alright?" she told me.  
  
"No," I informed her.  
  
"And Han," she went on, ignoring me, "Cut the Spanish crap, k? It gets really annoying."  
  
"You just noticed?" I muttered.  
  
"Now lets go find Harris. I haven't seen her since this morning."  
  
"Umm, Mon, none of us have, we've been together all day."  
  
"Crap."  
  
"Slick Mons, slick."  
  
A/N: As I always say, strange chapter. Anyway, review!  
  
Why? Fuck off/ shut the fuck up 


	5. Scavenger Hunt!

Disclaimer: Ok, at this point I own basically nothing (except myself of course). I think you knew that already, but now I don't even own my other characters. They're being formed by my friends.

Chapter 5

I turned on my heel and ran back over to the stairs which led below deck, the other 3 following in my wake. _Where the hell is she?_ I thought to myself. _None of us have seen her, but we haven't docked for 8 or 9 days, so she has to be somewhere on the ship...._

"Em!" Monica called. "Should we each take a part of the ship and search?"

"Why are you asking me, I'm not in charge!" I yelled back. "You want to, feel free!"

Anamaria stopped running. "Actually, that's one damn good idea Monica... I'll see you girls later, I'm going down to the cabins."

"I'll take the kitchens!" yelled Hannah. The two of them turned and ran off.

"So.... Where does that leave us?" Monica asked.

"Umm... the main deck, and the cannon slots, I guess, unless you want to go down into the main hold."

"Ewww, not really.... I'll take the cannon slots."

"Alright with me, because I feel strangely like staying topside today, thank you very much," I informed her.

She laughed and waved me off. I grinned back at her and jogged over to one of the crew.

_Meanwhile..._

Anamaria ran below, searching for the crazy blonde we had brought with us. She knew and loved her just as well as she loved the rest of us (or not), but sometimes that one in particular got a little annoying.

She sprinted down the stairs, into the area that the crew bunked in. S_he won't be down here..._ Anamaria thought to herself. _If she's down here at all, she'll be in one of the main cabins. Won't she?_ Teenage girls... they always managed to get into the strangest places though. She shook her head and jogged over to the cabin she shared with the girls.

_Meanwhile..._

Hannah pushed the galley door slightly ajar. Cook (that's what everyone called him; no one except for Gibbs and Jack knew his real name) hated people in his galley. It was a small place, stuffed with cooking utensils (most of which were knives, cutting boards, or cauldron-like pots).

She walked quickly, hiding behind things, not wanting to be seen by Cook. She didn't even want to think about what he might do if he found her. Suddenly she hit her head on an overhanging pan, the ring... well, _ringing_ through the galley.

"What?" came a disoriented yell through the small space. The sound bounced off the many pots and pans, creating quite a loud echo. No wonder cook was nearly deaf. Hannah curled up into a ball (or as much of one as she could make) underneath the pot she had slipped under. The sounds of the footsteps drew nearer, and she tried not to breathe.

"Where the bloody hell did the scoundrel get off to?". All right, that sure as hellfire wasn't Cook standing in front of the pot right now.

"Captain!" she called, scurrying out from under the huge pot. Jack looked at her in surprise. The last of her he had seen, she had been up on deck coiling ropes. But here she was in the galley....

_Your mind is playing tricks on you again. No more rum this early in the morning._

_No more rum in the morning? But...but...but... no!! I can't bloody well do that to meself._

The look on the Jack's face was enough to make anyone start laughing but she managed to hold it in. Barely.

"Sorry lass, you came down here for something?" Jack asked, his normal (however normal that is) self again.

Hannah straightened up after finally bursting. "Yeah, we lost Harris. We haven't seen her since last night, so we were looking for her." _You could have left it after the first sentence you idiot. He got it, you know._

"Nope, sorry luv, haven't seen her. Ye'll be checking the whole ship?"

"Yep. Sir."

"Hahaha, no need to call me 'Sir' luv, 'Cap'n' be fine."

"Okay, thanks... um... _Captain_."

"No problem, seeye at mealtime luv."

_Okay, if anything around here is a dismissal, that's it,_ she decided, and walked out of the galley.

_Meanwhile..._

I jogged over to one of the crew members, and started asking him about Harris. He said he had no idea, and the rest of the crew wouldn't either. _They_ hadn't seen her since dinner last night. Very helpful, but at least I knew that I didn't have to bother asking any of them, and that meant that i could take a break.

I leaned over the rail in the front of the ship, looking at the horizon. A small lump was just barely visible above the curve of the earth.

"What is that?" I asked Gibbs, who had just walked over to the stern where I was standing.

Gibbs leaned forward and squinted. It was midafternoon and the sun was behind us, but we still needed to squint in order to see. "Land," he murmured.

At that same moment, several things happened. The lookout in the crow's nest began to yell "Land ho!", Anamaria came up on deck dragging Harris with her, and a gust of wind blew a small dark _something_ onto the deck. I bent down to see what it was, and saw that is was a ragged piece of once-black sailcloth. I picked it up and studied it. One side was clean cut, probably by some kind of blade. It was from the _Black Pearl_'s sails. The pirates were on the island.

Will came up behind me to look at the piece of cloth. He barely glanced at it before murmuring "They're here. This is Isla de Muerta." His face was grim.

"Eunuch! Lassie! Get over here, we're going ashore!" Jack yelled. Harris's eyebrows shot into her hair. _Lassie_ was my nickname from Jack. But why was I going ashore with them?

A/N: OK, I practically never update anymore, so, I'm sorry. I actually have a life (if small and insignificant) off the Internet, and school started again. Now, for the very few of you that actually wasted enough time to review: Thank you, I love you so much.

**TheHollister:** Thanks, and I'll try to write more often.

**Hannah:** Yeah, love you too!

**Monica:** OK, you were on my account when you said that, so I already knew about it, but whatever. Thanks, and watch your mouth young lady!


	6. Leverage

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you will read in this chapter. Except myself. And a few of the twists in the plot that I've made.

Chapter 6

"Umm, Cap'n?" I asked slowly, "Why am I going ashore with you and Will?"

He laughed, and murmured something along the lines of **_leverage_**. Uh-oh. I was in trouble if I didn't do something fast.

Unfortunately for me, I didn't. Ten minutes later found me in a small rowboat listening to a lecture from Jack to Will about becoming a pirate. Probably would have been highly entertaining if I hadn't been so keen about changing my own future.

We landed and crept up to the back of the cavern. It was even larger and more imposing than in the movie. We had mountains of pure gold coins stacked in front of us, obscuring the majority of out view. Barbossa made his little speech, and we (Will and I) were told to remain where we were and avoid doing anything stupid.

Naturally we didn't.

Next thing Jack knew we were whapping him on the back of the head with hard, wooden paddles, and telling him we really weren't in the mood to be used as leverage. The two of us slipped into the water just in time for Lady Elizabeth's descent to send debris crashing down on us. She grabbed the medallion and we were off to the boats.

On the way back to the Interceptor, (after the greetings) Elizabeth made me tell what I remembered of the movie (that hadn't already happened). Hey, I did my best, but they still thought I was lying. Stupid 18th century people.

We reached the Interceptor quite a bit faster than I had expected for three people crammed into a tiny little boat. We climbed up onto the ship, and the first thing out of Gibbs' mouth was "Hey boy, where be Jack?" Do I get no recognition around here?

"He fell behind, after attempting to use us as **_leverage_**." I spat at Gibbs. "**_You_** knew, too. He told you in Tortuga. He deserves to be left behind." I turned on my heel and stalked off.

I heard footsteps pounding behind me, and Hannah, Monica and Anamaria ran up. "Jack wanted to use **_you_** as **_leverage_**?" cried Anamaria. "Why? What would a pirate like Barbossa use **_you_** for…" Her voice trailed off and her face went slack. "I mean, no offense, but really…" She trailed off again.

"O, none taken." I assured her. "Jack's gonna pay big time though."

**_Later…_**

"What is that?" Harris queried as we leaned over the stern. A huge, constantly blackening and growing cloud darkened the horizon.

"It's the Pearl," someone breathed down our necks.

Harris shot a foot in the air. Amusing to watch, I must admit.

"Afternoon Will," I said, used to his voice by this point (it had been nearly three weeks since we met them, but Harris had only been with us for two).

"You're no fun to scare anymore Emma," he commented dryly. "But on the other hand, the Pearl is catching up. We need to figure out how to avoid her. I don't think we can, but try telling that to Elizabeth." He looked over toward the cabin. "Good bloody luck."

Harris and I laughed. "O come on Will, you can't hate her for being stubborn. Well, you especially, but still…" I laughed.

"A ha ha ha," he said sarcastically. "Now come on, Monica and Hannah are waiting for you two at the helm."


	7. Deadly Showtime

Disclaimer: You get the point, I'll skip humiliating myself again.

Chapter 7

As the three of us strolled over to the helm, the lookout began yelling. The Pearl was creating the storm clouds (or rather dragging them behind her) Harris had seen, and was catching up faster than we had thought. Elizabeth still didn't believe us when we said we were being chased (and caught) successfully. Course she had the thickest head I had seen in a damn long time.

We ran the final few steps, taking the stairs two at a time (or three in Will's case). Gibbs and Elizabeth were also there, her thin bandage beginning to show the blood seeping out of her cut. She was bombarding Anamaria with questions.

"It's the Pearl," called Anamaria. "She's gaining on us!"

"I could sort of tell," I muttered to Harris, who grinned. "I mean, after all, we have been chasing her for more than three weeks now, right? You'd think we could recognize her by this point."

"That's impossible! This is the fastest ship in the Carribean, how are they…" Elizabeth was beside herself.

"You can tell them that once they've caught us," snapped Anamaria. Everyone's faces darkened at her words.

After a moment or so of silence, Elizabeth piped up again. "We shallow on the draft, right?" she asked Gibbs and Anamaria.

"Aye?" said Anamaria, very carefully.

"Then can't we lose them on the shoals?" shot back Elizabeth, pointing off the port side. OK, so maybe she wasn't quite as stupid as I had taken her for.

"Just might work," muttered Will, looking at Elizabeth with some sort of pride. Dear Lord, spare me.

Thankfully, Elizabeth didn't notice. "Lower the anchor on the right side," she was prodding Anamaria. She looked around. "On the sta'board side!"

Will nodded, and Anamaria looked like she wanted to go kill something. "You're daft," she snapped. "Both of you!"

"Daft like Jack!" murmured Gibbs. He looked at the Pearl, who was rapidly closing the gap, and the shoals. "We don't have much time, just time enough." He ran over to the rail and began to bellow orders.

Soon the crew began to bail everything that might weigh down the ship overboard. Hannah, Monica, Harris and I were bent on saving as many cannonballs as possible, and as many chained cannonballs. Didn't matter if we couldn't kill them; we'd blow 'em to bits. That might slow them down for at least a little while. We could sink the Pearl. Monica would probably murder me if we did while Jack was still on board, but that's OK. I didn't care.

Suddenly the ship began to lurch to the side, throwing everyone off balance (and making Barbossa think something along the lines of _What the bloody hell do they think they're doing?_). I whirled and screamed "Let go!" at Anamaria, as did three or four other people. The she began a clean swing, bring us completely around, side-to-side with the Black Pearl.

"It's showtime," I whispered to no one in particular, although Hannah did gulp.

Have you ever been in a fight, and there's one point where everyone's just standing there, ready to hit, kick, bite, and claw until they win? And while it's only for a second or so, it feels like an eternity? Well let me assure you, it's ten times worse when you have a row of loaded cannons pointed at the ship your life depends on staying afloat. Oh shit.

Unfortunatly, those so-called ten eternities was probably less then fifteen seconds. Then we were under fire, and not giving nearly as good as we got.

Harris, Hannah and I were in one of the cannon holds, firing all the ammo we had saved from being tossed overboard. I was on the left side, in front so I could load the cannon after we ran out of stored ammo, and Harris on the right, serving the same purpose. Hannah got to light the fuse, because she likes to play with fire, although this wasn't exactly the best time to use is for entertainment. So many booms, I wasn't sure which one were ours and which ones weren't. Sadly enough, we found out the hard way that that one in particular hadn't been ours.

A cannonball had come crashing through the gun hole, killing Harris instantly and giving Hannah and me an assortment of nasty cuts. But the instant after Harris died, her corpse vanished. OK, that's kind of weird, for one of your best friends to get killed by a cannonball then for her dead body to disappear into thin air. A little on the freaky side, if you ask me.

Anyways, next thing we knew we were being bundled off to the Pearl, then strapped to the main mast. Pintel and Ragetti were walking up and down the line (or rather around the loop).

"If one of you moves as much as an inch, I'll have your guts for garters," growled Pintel, while Ragetti giggled and ran a thumb along the edge of his blade. Monica gulped and shook silently next to me.

Barbossa started to grin, and Elizabeth apparently took that as her cue to attack. It was also apparently the moment when the Interceptor had been scheduled to blow it down to Davey Jones locker.

"Will…" she whispered, and turned her grief into anger to fully attack Barbossa with.

Naturally she didn't succeed, with a half a crew of hardened pirates between her and her goal. She was shoved back, with some comment that she had enjoyed their hospitality last time, so it was time to return the favor. She was tossed into the arms of the waiting pirates, screaming at us to help her. Not that we really could, tied up like we were.

And yet of course, who has to come bounding over the rail like little Prince Not-so-charming? William Turner. Not exactly the last person on earth I wanted to see, but certainly not the first. But how did he avoid the explosion? He had been trapped below decks as far as I knew.

Jack emerged from the crowd, telling Will quietly not to do anything to stupid. Unfortunately, as he already knew, Will was incapable of something as simple as that.

"She goes free!" Will yelled, climbing over the rail.

"Don't do anything stupid," muttered Jack, crossing his fingers slightly.

Will looked at him. "You can't," he said. "I can." He grabbed a gun from a nearby pirate and pointed it at his lower jaw. There followed a whole little shpiel about "name your terms", and "we have an accord", etc. Then (because the agreements had included that the crew were not to be harmed), we were all thrown in the brig. A little wet, no where near as nice as the Royal Navy ship we had gotten used to, but at least the women had their own itty-bitty cell, right across from the men's.

"Oh more fun, right back to Isle de Muerta," murmured Anamaria, was promptly hit in the face with a filthy mop by Pintel. Questions whirled through my head. We hadn't been turning enough to be heading to the isle. But where else could we be headed? And what had happened to Harris's corpse? Did we return to the real world when we died? What were the pirates going to do with us, the buccaneer crew? What was going to happen next?

A/N: Since no one reviewed, I don't have to do any thank you's. I'll have the next chap up in two weeks (I'm using this as a writing assignment too). Review!


	8. Back To the Isle

Disclaimer: Blahdiblahdiblah, you should know that no one except Disney (which needs to die) owns anything. Hannah and Monica own themselves, I own me, and Harris is dead, so she doesn't own anything. Never did, but that's different.

Chapter 8

We ended up making one quick stop on our way back to Isle de Muerta. All we heard (locked in the brig as we were) was some evil sounding laughs, Elizabeth's scream, a few splashes, and Will howling as they locked him back up. He shouldn't be complaining. At least he had seen daylight! It got pretty monotonous below decks al the time.

"Jack got his role as governor of the rum runner's stock back," I muttered to Monica. "Gonna be one big ol' bonfire tonight."

"Gonna be one big ol' _drunken_ bonfire tonight," she corrected.

I grinned, and turned back to the bars locking us inside this goddamn ten square foot iron cube.

We were silent a lot down there. Gibbs and Mr. Cotton broke it, as usual.

"Shiver me timbers!" Mr. C's parrot squawked.

"Cotton says you missed a spot," Gibbs told Pintel, and promptly got a mop in the face.

Will took advantage of the talk. "You knew knew my father," said Will to our two awful cleaning immortals, who really need to take some sort of home ec. class or something.

"Old Bootstrap Bill? Yeah, we knew him. Never sat well with Bootstrap, what with the mutiny and Jack and all," Pintel told us.

"So then… tell them what Barbossa..." Ragetti started.

"I'm telling the story!" growled Pintel, cutting Ragetti off. "Anyhow, so Barbossa straps a pair of cannons to Bootstrap's bootstraps, sends him down to Davey Jone's Locker." Pintel frowned. "Course it wasright after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse."

"That's what you call ironic," our other cleaning immortal stated. Thank you for the obvious yet again, Ragetti.

It was also a little on the ironic side that it was at that precise moment that Barbossa himself came down into the brig with a pair of handcuffs to take Will to the cave.

Nothing much happened for the next few hours before Elizabeth came to set us free. That was probably the only time I would ever be happy to see her.

"Elizabeth!" I cried.

"Miss Elizabeth!" whispered Gibbs.

We stole our weapons (and a few extra) from the armory and "swarmed" the deck. Elizabeth immediately ran over to one of the small boats for going ashore. No one followed her.

"All of you with me! Will is in that cave and we must save him. Ready and… _heave!_" she pulled the rope with al of her pitiful strength (you develop quite a bit of muscle working on a ship for three weeks, and she'd been sitting on her lazy ass in the cabin. Hmph. Spoiled little bitch). She turned and saw us standing there. She gasped out "Please, I need your help! Come on!"

Cotton's parrot squawked something about a port in a storm. Gibbs nodded. "Cotton's right, we've got the Pearl."

Little Miss Governor's Daughter was shocked. Dear Lord, they're pirates! Jack said "stick to the Code", and that's exactly what they're doing!

"What about Jack, are you going to leave him?" I snorted slightly. I would. And he did say to…

"Jack owes us a ship!" said the shortest of the buccaneers. Nice little fellow, only as tall as my hip though.

"And there's the Code to consider," I reminded her, once again stealing someone's line. I got a stare that was nothing but pure, angry hate. From her, not from Gibbs.What the hell, it's not like I had a crush on Will or anything like that. I swear, Hell itself would freeze over before "Miss Norrington" would thaw out, but hey, fuck her, not my problem.

"The Code. You're pirates! Hang the Code, and hang the rules! They're more like Guidelines anyways!" She gave us a pleading look. All we did is give her a push off the ship (in a boat unfortunately).

"We've gotta get out of here," Monica whispered to Hannah and me. "We've got to get home."

"We've got to get to that ship right over there," I whispered back, pointing to the Dauntless. "You're right. If we die, we get sent home. What else could have happened to Harris?" We hadn't spoken of that since…. Well, we just hadn't. It had only been three days though, so it was still fresh in our minds.

Hannah shuddered. "I don't even want to think about that. But if that's the case, let's go get ourselves killed," she muttered.

Eventually we managed to convince Gibbs that we knew what we were doing, and to let us leave the Pearl. We said our few good-byes, got a small boat and oars, and headed toward the distant Dauntless.

A/N: Wahhh! Onlyone more chapter! I might write a sequel when the next movie comes out… I seriously can't remember if anyone reviewed (I am totally braindead), so thanks if you did.


	9. DyingEpilogue

Disclaimer: Blahdiblahdiblah, you should know that no one except Disney (which needs to die) owns anything.

Chapter 8

We started being shot at (by cannons) about halfway from the Pearl to the Dauntless. It felt so damn good to be wet! Fresh water would have been preferable, but hey.

And then, about ten yards away from the Dauntless, out little boat began to fill with water. And to sink.

"Abandon ship!" I screamed, and leaped over the side into the water. I was promptly followed by the other two.

We swam the last few yards, and copied the pirates by using the anchor chain as a ladder. We used the links as footrests until we got close enough to the ship that we could just grab on and use the ship itself as a climbing wall.

There isn't really that much to tell about after that. We climbed onto the deck of the ship and, being dressed as pirates, were promptly shot by the Navy(except for Monica, whose throat was slit by one pirate or another). It was quite an experience, dying, not one I wish to repeat though. Unfortunatly, I have to.

I didn't see my whole life before my eyes; just the last few weeks. Then we were falling again, into the same blackness we came into **_this_** world from.

_**A few seconds later…**_

We re-entered our world exactly the same way we entered to other one. Falling through the sky… or in this case, through the ceiling. We thumped onto the floor (which was strangle sotf for some strange reason) and sat around staring at each other.

Hannah shook her head and asked "Did I imagine all that?"

I checked my watch. 1:01 A.M. We had been gone about an hour.

Monica made the final decision for the rest of us.

"I met Jack Sparrow!" she whispered.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," I corrected her automatically. I slapped a hand over my mouth.

Hannah looked at us. "We really did go there," she said, thinking over this entire possibility.

I shook my head. "I don't know about you people, but I'm starved. For food, and decent music. Put on a CD or something."

A/N: End of story! Noooo! Well, now it's time for the sequel…. When the next movie comes out…. Whenever that is…. Review, even though I'm done!


End file.
